30 ans sinon
by Aiwin
Summary: Après une fête d'anniversaire ratée, Bella se réveille 15 ans plus tard, à l'âge de 30 ans.


Basé sur le film 30 ans sinon rien. 

Les personnages appartiennent à SM

Une certaine amitié

Banlieue de New York – 2000

Le lycée Stanford pouvait accueillir 600 élèves. Ses longs couloirs étaient remplis d'élèves à l'heure du déjeuner, tellement remplis qu'il était impossible de s'y retrouver. Un jeune garçon à la chevelure blonde arriva en courant, les bras chargés de livre. Il parvint à jongler entre les élèves et se frayer un chemin jusqu'au casier numéro 246. Sans tomber, ce qui était un exploit. Ce jeune homme, âgé de quinze ans, lunette, cheveux en bataille, était ce qu'on pouvait appelé « l'intello de service » bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'on puisse le mettre dans cette catégorie là, car il ne l'était sûrement pas . Il n'aimait pas l'école. Il répugnait tout ce qui venait de ce bahut, à part peut être sa meilleure amie. Sa meilleure amie était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il se connaissait depuis la maternelle. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans Bella Swan.

Une fois ses livres rangés dans son casier, il le ferma et alla à la cafétéria. Elle l'attendait, comme tous les jours. Près de la porte, afin d'affronter à deux l'ensemble du lycée.

-Jasper, tu en as mis du temps.

voulait me voir à la fin du cours...

-Encore ? Quel chieur !

Et comme d'habitude, Bella le prit dans ses bras. Un moment sacré que Jasper ne manquerait pour rien au monde. Bien entendu ce fut à ce moment là que choisit Rosalie pour rompre ce moment.

-Regardez les, trop coincé pour aller plus loin qu'un simple câlin. Trop. Mignon.

Rosalie était ce qu'on pouvait appelé, la bimbo du lycée : grande, belle, blonde et fiancée au plus beau mec du bahut, Edward Cullen, fils du professeur Cullen.

-Rosalie tu es magnifique, répondit Bella précipitamment.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, Bella vénérait Rosalie, elle voulait tellement lui ressembler. Sauf qu'elle était juste Bella. Insignifiante aux yeux des autres élèves.

-Venez mes salopes, lança Rosalie à sa bande, je dois rejoindre mon fiancé.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de personne suivirent Rosalie jusqu'à la table du fond, tout en jetant des regards exaspérés à Bella. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à cela, le plus important c'était que Rosalie venait de faire attention à elle, Bella. À part Jasper bien sûr.

Quant Bella et Jasper furent à table, Jasper pu enfin se détendre.

-Alors cet anniversaire ?

-J'ai une idée de dingue Jasper ! Une boom ! Je vais organiser une boom dans le sous-sol de ma maison ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais les inviter !

-De qui ?

-Ben Rosalie et ses copines, lui répondit Bella, lassé par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

-Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?

-La meilleure que j'ai pu avoir jusqu'ici. Tu es invité, évidemment.

-Évidemment, marmonna Jasper.

Bella rayonnait. Elle avait hâte, la fête était seulement dans 3 jours. Il restait tellement de choses à faire encore pour que ce soit la plus belle fête d'anniversaire au monde.

Son meilleur ami avait peur pour elle mais n'osait pas lui dire, il adorait Bella et elle semblait tellement heureuse.

Le jour j : la fête d'anniversaire.

Bella s'était faite toute belle. Elle avait sortie le maquillage, la robe et les talons. Elle avait si hâte que cela commence. Pour la première fois, en quinze ans de vie, elle se trouvait belle.

La sonnette retentit. Ce devait être eux. Rosalie et sa bande. Peut être son fiancé Edward, bien qu'ils n'avaient que seize ans. Bella était amoureuse en secret d'Edward. Elle le trouvait tellement beau et intelligent.

Elle alla ouvrir, un grand sourire au visage ; pourtant elle descendit vite de son petit nuage en apercevant Jasper. Fidèle à lui même, il portait un jean et un vulgaire t-shirt blanc.

-Oh Jasper tu aurais pu faire un effort le jour de mon anniversaire tout de même !

Sans même lui laisser le temps de parler, elle alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer, il restait peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Rosalie. Pourtant Jasper, fait comme si de rien n'était et voulu rejoindre sa meilleure amie dans la salle de bain mais n'arriva pas ouvrir la porte.

-Bella ?

-Je suis occupée !

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

-On verra ça tout à l'heure...

-C'est ton anniversaire tout de même, s'il te plait Bella.

-Jasper, le plus important est l'arrivée de Rosalie, alors ne me fait pas perdre mon temps.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, jamais Bella ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Jamais. Il mis cependant ses émotions de côté, et insista à nouveau en essayant d'ouvrir la porte. C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette se fit entendre. Bella sortie de la salle de bain sans un regard pour Jasper et ouvrit la porte de l'entrée... Mais ce n'était pas Rosalie.

-Elle a vingt minutes de retard !

-On peut commencer la fête sans eux, proposa Jasper.

-Ne sois pas idiot.

-Je proposais juste.

Bella l'ignora et se dirigea vers le sous sol, là où devait se dérouler sa fameuse fête. Jasper la suivit jusqu'en bas. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Bella de la tête. Il la trouvait magnifique. C'était la première fois que Bella mettait une robe, cela ne fit que rendre Jasper encore plus fou d'elle. Oui, il était amoureux d'elle mais ça personne ne le savait. Il attendait juste que Bella s'en rende compte et attendait le bon moment pour lui annoncer mais cela allait visiblement attendre.

Une heure plus tard...

-Enfin, s'écria Bella. Jasper je compte sur toi pour ne pas nuire à ma fête. Ne dis rien surtout !

Oui, il ne disait rien, d'ailleurs il ne voulait plus rien rien dire, il voulait juste que cela se finisse pour pouvoir retrouver sa Bella, celle dont il était tomber amoureux.

-Rosalie !

-Ah Bella, nous n'avions pas vu l'heure. J'étais occupée avec Edward.

Bella rougit. Pour la première fois elle se sentait importante, Edward Cullen et Rosalie Hale se trouvaient chez elle.

-Oh ce n'est grave.

Edward Cullen tendit sa main à Bella, mais ne sachant quoi en faire elle sautilla sur place, rouge de la tête au pied. Surprit, il s'éloigna d'elle sans lui dire aucun mot.

-Pathétique, soupira Edward en allant rejoindre Rosalie.

Il n'était que quatre, Jasper se sentait tellement mal à l'aise. Il avait peur pour Bella. Elle était si naïve qu'il avait peur que sa meilleure amie ne souffre.

-Quelle incroyable fête, lança Rosalie. On s'amuse comme des fous.

Pourtant cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient assis à ne rien faire. Bella ne semblait pas se rendre compte du malaise grandissant de son meilleur ami et du flop total de sa fête. Et ce moment que choisit Rosalie pour proposer un jeu, qui allait visiblement mettre fin au massacre.

-Et si...on jouait à sept minutes au paradis ?

Edward rigola.

-Allez Jasper et Bella, à vous de commencer !

-Euh, marmonna Jasper.

-Allez, lança Edward !

Edward prit Bella par les mains, en toute réponse elle lui sourit.

-Fais ça pour moi, s'il te plait, lui souffla t-il.

Et c'est comma ça que furent obligé Bella et Jasper d'entrer dans le placard.

Il faisait sombre, on n'y voyait rien. À tâtons Jasper essaya de trouver l'interrupteur.

-Jasper, on est censé faire quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-On doit faire quoi ?

Il cherchait toujours ce foutu interrupteur. Il avait chaud et voulait à tout prix sortir de là. Plus que six minutes.

-Jasper !

-Oui ?

-Tes mains !

En effet, sous le stress il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa main était posé sur le ventre de Bella.

-Oh...

Bella se retourna et alluma l'interrupteur.

-Cinq minutes à tenir Jasper.

-Oui.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit que le cadeau, offert à Bella, quelques heures plus tôt, posé en vrac près du linge sale. Il commença à souffler de rage.

-Tu ne veux pas de mon cadeau ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? Tu es exaspérant !

-Pardon ?

Il voyait rouge, il en avait marre du comportement de Bella.

-Tu as changé Bella, vraiment.

-Tu m'énerves Jasp...

Bella se retourna prit le cadeau de Jasper et lui lança à la figure.

-Tiens prend le si tu n'es pas content.

Jasper le récupéra avant que le cadeau ne se fracasse sur le sol.

-Tu as failli le casser !

-Et alors ? Hurla Bella.

-Encore trois minutes les amoureux, lança Rosalie.

Maintenant les deux meilleurs amis se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, le regard noir. C'est pourtant ce moment là que choisit Jasper pour embrasser Bella. Alors qu'il se pencha vers elle, Bella le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Jasper trébucha et tomba en arrière.

-Tu me dégoûtes, va t'en, je ne veux plus te revoir.

Jasper abasourdit se releva, jeta un dernier regard à Bella et sortit du placard. Le sous sol était désert. Aucune trace de Rosalie et d'Edward. Il monta les escaliers en courant et disparu à l'étage.

Ce fut à moment là que Bella éclata en sanglot.

-Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !

Elle s'assis par terre et pleura de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment elle se releva, prit le cadeau de Jasper et le lança violemment au sol. Elle ferma les yeux et s'écroula au sol. Trois, dix minutes passa...Bella gisait toujours par terre. Un sifflement apparu, léger puis de plus en plus fort. Elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Le placard était différent, elle ne savait pas en quoi, mais il l'était. D'un coup une explosion de lumière se fit dans le placard.. Des milliers de paillettes retomba sur son visage et elle perdit connaissance.

 _À suivre..._


End file.
